Secrets in Heaven
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: When Wally suggests some of the team members play a game. Artemis and Robin find themselves in an awkward postition. In that awkward position secrets are exchanged. Artemis's past spoilers. Could be taken as romance.Rating because I'm paranoid.


Hey guys this is my first fanfic so bear with me. Another thing I just moved to America so my English and wording kind of suck. So umm…yea here you go enjoy my crappy writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

"Hey Robin can I ask you something?" Kid Flash asked his smaller friend.

"You just did."Robin joked. "Sure, why not."

"Can you play 30 minutes in Heaven with Megan and me?"

Isn't it just 7 minu-"

"Yea but this way I have her all to my self for a half hour." KF said with a smirk.

"Why not ask Supey or Kaldur?" Asked the Boy Wonder.

"Well I don't know where they are and I really don't feel like explaining how to play 30 minutes in Heaven to them".

"Oh, I see, but won't you have to explain how to play to Megan anyways? And why am I playing if you can have her all to yourself?" asked Robin.

"Well wouldn't you be suspicious if just two people were playing?" KF said ignoring the first question.

"I guess so but what happens if Double M and I get picked or the both of us?"

"Don't worry I got it covered the same sex can't go in together."

Ok, so that still doesn't tell me what happens if Miss M and I get picked." stated the Boy Wonder.

"We will make something up if that happens." Said waving his hand in the air.

"So what you're saying is that I am going to just go "play" 7 minutes in Heaven with you guys just so I can't play."

"Um...Yea." Kid Flash said rather cheerfully.

"I hate you sometimes." Was all the Boy Wonder said.

*XXX*

When the two boys walked into the kitchen they same Megan and Artemis talking.

Megan then floated up to the boys and asked "Are you guys ready to play now?"

"Play what?" asked a very curious archer.

"None of your business, it's just for us mature people." Stated a very annoyed Kid Flash.

"Then why are you playing?" Artemis retorted.

"Because I am mature."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are no-"

"Shut up." Yelled a very annoyed looking Robin. "Just let her play so you two quit arguing."

"No way am I playing with her." KF said pointing at Artemis.

"Come on Wally, please?" Megan asked.

"Alright, but only because you asked Beautiful." KF said leaving Robin and Artemis to roll there eyes.

*XXX*

"Alright Wally, how do you play this game." Miss Martian asked curiously.

"Ok so we are playing 30 minutes in Heaven." Wally started.

"But isn't it only 7 mi-" Artemis interrupted.

"We changed the rules a little is that ok with you?" KF snapped. "Anyways, how you play is we will spin this bottle and the two people it lands on will have to go into the closet over there, and do whatever." Kid said pointing to the closet. "And you don't come out until the half hour is done."

"Whatever I'm outta here I'm not risking being alone with you for a half hour." Artemis said getting up.

"Please stay and play with us Artemis." Miss Martin begged the blond archer.

"Fine but if Wally and I get picked I'm killing both of you."

"Alright let's get started." Wally said spinning the bottle.

The bottle spun several times before stopping on Robin.

"Looks like you're first Rob. Stated the speedster.

"Oh, joy. I'm feeling so whelmed." Said Robin sarcastically.

"Seriously you're still on this whelmed thing." KF said spinning the bottle again before it landed on Artemis.

The looks on both Robin's and Artemis's face where looks of both shock and horror making the already laughing speedster laugh even harder.

It took three minutes for Kid Flash to calm down enough to get Robin and Artemis into the closet.

"Now remember you can come out for a half hour starting...now." Kid Flash said still chuckling.

"This sucks." Robin said clearly angry. Artemis could only nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about three or four minutes in silence Artemis decided to break the silence after seeing both Robin and her were in there civvies "So why do you always where those sunglasses?"

"To protect my identity." Robin stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you not trust your own team or something?"

"No, I trust you guys it's just...Bats doesn't."

"Well I don't see Batman here." She said looking around the closet.

"Doesn't matter he will find out, he always finds out."

"So can you give me hints to who you are or are those restricted to?"

Clearly not going to get off of the subject Robin said, "I'll tell you something, if I took off my glasses you would not only recognize me, you would know my name.

"Yea because that helped a lot." The archer said sarcastically.

"Fine." Robin said looking around the closet.

"Fine, what?" But as she finished asking he took off his glasses to reveal a pair of the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Dick? Dick you're Robin?"

"Yep your bestest buddy from school is really a member of you're team and you didn't even know it." Dick said sarcastically.

"So thats why you felt you had to be my friend when I started at school." Artemis asked kind of hurt. The League didn't even trust her to go to school by herself.

"Yea that and I need more friends I don't feel awkward around."

Before he even had time to say anything else she punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow. What was that for?" he yelled in pain.

"For not telling me sooner twerp."

"Alright I'm sorry. I don't want to keep my identity a secret from you guys, it's just I had to, to keep you guys from looking into it." the BW said sadly

"Into what?"

"You mean you haven't looked up my file yet?"

"No I'm sorry I don't stalk my friends. I'm not as paranoid as you and Batman and need to know everything about everyone." She joked and they both shared a small laugh.

"Well I guess since I'm telling you everything I'll just tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"When I was nine years old I performed in a circus, I was one of three performers in the Flying Grayson's act." Robin stated tears welling up in his eyes.

"I think I remember reading an article about that once now that you mention it." Artemis said putting a finger to he chin. "Wait," realization finally hitting her, "wasn't that the group that were-were..." No matter how much she tried she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Murdered, while performing." The young boy said, finishing her sentence. Flashes of blood and broken broken bodies in a tangled mess leaked into his brain as well as tears started leaking out of his eyes. "A man named Tony Zucco a mobster had killed them, because the circus manager refused to pay for his "protection". He was so angry he killed my parents." Robin continued as his tears started streaming faster.

"Robin...I'm so sorry if I knew the glasses thing would have lead up to this I never would have said anything."

"No...it's alright, for some reason I feel that I can trust you with the things I even don't trust anyone else with."

With those words a pang of guilt went through Artemis's heart. Trust. Something she felt her team never had for her.

"Well since you where so honest with me I guess I should be honest with you."

"What do you mean?" The clearly confused boy asked.

"Well if you trust me enough to tell me you're secrets then I should trust you with mine."

"What secrets are you hiding?" the Boy Wonder now very interested asked.

"Do you remember Sportsmaster?" Robin only nodded in response. "He- he is my father." Before Robin had a chance to say anything she continued. "I used to go by the name Tigress. I used to be an assassin/villain and I have connections with the League of Shadows. I should be out there helping him. My dad is a villain so shouldn't I be to? Nobody trusts me the only reason I'm here is for protection. But I'm sure half of it is so Batman and GA can keep an eye on my.

Artemis then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Artemis it's alright I trust you. If I didn't trust you would I have told you everything I have. On the topic of your father, there are bad people out there and there are good people, I feel that you are one of the good people. No matter what you're father did or is doing now it doesn't reflect on who or what you have to be in life. Hey quit crying it's ok." She didn't even notice that she was crying. It's times like these when Artemis thinks Robin is older than thirteen years old boy that he actually is.

"Thanks Robin, you seem to be the only one that I can trust on this team with my secrets."

"No problem ,how about we never speak of this anyone. We keep our secrets just between the two of us until we are ready to share with the others. Pinky promise?" Robin said holding out his pinky

"Pinky promise." Artemis agreed taking his pinky in hers.

"Now, it seems that we only have two minutes left in here so I'm gonna ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"If immune means you can't get sick, does mune mean that you can get sick."

"Seriously, that was your big question." Artemis yelled at Robin turning back into the thirteen year old he really is.

"Well answer the question." The bird urged.

"Well if you really think about I guess so. Even though you clearly mess up the English language. She replied with a smirk.

"It's not messing it up it's improving it...Arty. The Boy Wonder said with a smile of victory.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it."

"Exactly why I said it Arty."

"Come here you little twerp." She said pushing him to the floor, then when she went to punch him, he kicked her in the kneecap causing them to land kissing each other.

Just then Kid Flash opened the closet door with a camera and then proceeded to take several pictures much to the dislike of the two young heroes.

"I told you we would get something good if we took pictures." Kid Flash laughed. Everyone in the room was laughing including Superboy and Aqualad who sometime in the half hour showed up.

"Oh man, I can't wait to show everybody these..." KF started when a sly smile appeared on his lips, "especially Batman and Green Arrow."

The look of embarrassment and anger of Robin's and Artemis's faces caused everyone in the room to laugh again.

KF took this as his signal to run away. Robin and Artemis then chased after Kid Flash yelling threats and death promises when all of a sudden they hear the computer announce the arrival of Batman and Green Arrow.

"Do we even want to know how this happened?" Aqualad asked turning his attention to Miss Martian.

Well that was total OOCness. Again I would just like to say it was fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't flame 'cause if you do the flames will be used to burn you.


End file.
